Reactor
Reactor was the name given to two robots from Robot Wars. Both were large, "teardrop-shaped" robots designs in the fashion of a reactor core. This design allowed Reactor to simply roll back onto its wheels. It passed the first round in both series it entered, reaching the Heat Final in the Fifth Wars.Reactor 3 was built for the Sixth Wars. It used the same body shape as Reactor 2, but was painted completely black and was equipped with a rear vertical disc, replacing the small axe used in Series 5. Reactor 3 lost to Raging Reality in the qualifiers for Series 6, failing to qualify alongside Lambsy, and was retired after this. Afterwards, Team Reactor fought in Series 7 with Rhino. Robot History Series 4 Reactor went up against fellow newcomers Scorpion and the number 27 seeds Sir Chromalot in the first round of the Fourth Wars. Not much happened in this battle with none of the competitors making a great aggressive attack. This was until Reactor got under Scorpion's high clearance to flip it, being successful. However, Reactor impaled itself beneath one of the arena side spikes, only able to free itself once given room to move by the attacking house robots. Scorpion couldn't self right, and was left at the mercy of Sergeant Bash and Sir Killalot. This meant Reactor was through to the next round of the heat along with the seeded Sir Chromalot. In the second round, Reactor went up against the 11th seeds Wild Thing. Wild Thing was by far and away the stronger machine, pushing Reactor around and lifting it with the arm. Reactor moved sluggishly around as Wild Thing pushed it into the arena wall, Dead Metal in quick succession. Wild Thing moved against Reactor's back, and pushed it into Sergeant Bash, then Sir Killalot, who put a severe dent into Reactor's wheel. Reactor was caught by Dead Metal and sliced into. The match went to a judges' decision, who unsurprisingly judged against Reactor and put Wild Thing through to the heat final, eliminating Reactor from the competition. Series 5 In Heat D of the Fifth Wars, Reactor 2 was drawn up against Bot Out Of Hell in the first round. Reactor 2 used its flipper and flipped Bot Out Of Hell onto its side not very quickly. Bot Out of Hell couldn't self-right as it didn't have a srimech, so it was soon counted out by the Refbot and eliminated. This meant that Reactor 2 was through to the next round of the heat with relative ease. In the second round, Reactor 2 went up against the clusterbot and number 18 seeds Gemini. Gemini was on top at the beginning of the fight, flipping Reactor 2 over and over again. Fortunately, Reactor 2 had a round body, making it roll right back onto its wheels each time it was flipped. Reactor 2 then axed one of the Gemini clusterbots. Then, suddenly, one Gemini clusterbot flipped itself over after trying to attack Reactor 2 once again. Its partner clusterbot tried to right the other half, but ended up rolling over as well, neither clusterbot could self-right as they were both propped onto their backs thanks to their anti-wheelie bars. Refbot counted both Gemini clusterbots out, to allow Reactor 2 go through to the Heat Final. Here, Reactor 2 went up against the number 7 seeds Firestorm 3, fighting for a place in the series Semi-finals. Firestorm 3 started this battle by driving right onto Reactor 2's "flamp", and Reactor 2 lifted Firestorm 3 up with its flipper, but then Firestorm 3 was able to get underneath Reactor 2 side on and pushed it over to the arena side wall. Firestorm 3 then flipped Reactor 2 up onto the wall itself. Reactor dangled there for a few moments before finally falling out into the House Robot entrance, which eliminated Reactor 2 from the competition. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots that lost in Qualifiers Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots with Jaws Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robot Wars Series 4 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 5 Robots Category:Robots from Leicestershire Category:Robot Wars Heat Finalists